digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Dracomon (Digimon War of all Worlds)
Dracomon is the Digimon partner of Demitra Ikeda. Dracomon is a lot different then his tamer in the sense that he likes fighting. If Demitra doubts herself, Dracomon will become Petitmon. Dracomon can either warp Digivolve to Slayerdramon or biomerge with Demitra. Attacks * Baby Breath: Dracomon releases a breathe of flame * Tail Smash: Dracomon rotates his body and attacks with his tail Other Forms The name "Dracomon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Petitmon Petitmon is the Fresh form of Dracomon. Petitmon is a cute dragon Digimon. He only appears when Demitra doubts herself. His only attack is Hot Sigh. Attacks * Hot Sigh: When bodily harm draws near, it breathes a plume of fire to simultaneously surprise the opponent and propel itself to a quick escape, so it's not easy to catch it. Babydmon Babydmon is the In-Training form of Dracomon. Babydmon is a dragon Digimon. His only attack is Hot Gas. Attacks * Hot Gas: Fires a blow of hot gas produced in his body. Coredramon Blue Coredramon (Blue) is the Champion form of Dracomon. Coredramon Blue is a blue dragon Digimon. He enjoys fighting and won't hold back. His strongest attack is Blue Flare Breath. Attacks * Blue Flare Breath: Breathes a stream of blue flames. * Strike Bomber: Uses his tail to slam his opponent. * G Shurunen II: When its "gekirin" is touched, its horns glow and it fires diffusing laser beams from its mouth. Wingdramon Wingdramon is Dracomon's Ultimate form. Wingdramon looks like a giant blue dragon. After Dracomon is done in this form, he is forced to return to Babydmon. Wingdramon's strongest attack is Blaze Sonic Breath. Attacks * Blaze Sonic Breath: Fires scorching breath from its mouth by exceeding the speed of sound. * Explode Sonic Lance: Accelerates up to maximum speed in a nose dive at the opponent, then strikes them with the lance on its back. * Wing Blast: Generates a shock wave by moving at supersonic speed, which injures the opponent even if they parry its other attacks. Slayerdramon Slayerdramon is Dracomon's Mega form. Slayerdramon is a dragon with armor. Like Wingdramon, after this form Dracomon is forced to turn back to Babydmon. Slayerdramon's strongest attack is Tenryu Slash. Slayerdramon is known to represent Demitra's protection over her friends. * Tenryu Slash: Accelerates Fragarach with a spin of its body, and then drives it vertically through the opponent's skull, cutting them in half. * Shoryu Slash: Refines a dragon wave with Fragarach, and then releases it pointing upward, slaying the opponent from the sword's pressure alone. * Koryu Slash: Steps in close to the opponent, and then curls Fragarach around them, shaving off their whole body with the entwined sword. * Super slash: Spins around, slashing anything that comes near. * Metal Dragon Slash (w/HiAndromon): Slayerdramon and HiAndromon create a large metal dragon, sending it after its enemy.